Handcuffed
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 268, deviation. Kyoko somehow found out that Ren was Corn, and starts avoiding crossing his path ever. Until Ren forcefully handcuffs himself to her. Expect the unexpected challenge.


_**Handcuffed**_

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko leaned back from her locker. She looked more older than a seventeen year old, her eyes were deep lined with dark circles and her mouth was set in a thin line. Her hair had grown two inches longer. Her hair was styled such that it framed her face elegantly and made her look more beautiful than she already was.

"Yes, Moko-san," she said mechanically.

"Are you going to eat or not?" Kanae asked, holding her purse in the air. Kyoko gave her a small smile. She didn't have much of an appetite these days.

"I'm sorry, I've got this—"

"Kyoko, I'm not going to ask again, are you coming or not? If you don't, then forget about our friendship. I will no—"

"NO! I will come, right now and please don't say that, I don't want break our friendship!" Kyoko wailed making Kanae jump. Kanae hid a smirk, as she waited for Kyoko to get ready.

They both walked silently to the cafeteria of LME, Kyoko hoping with all her might that she should not encounter the one person she has been avoiding for almost four months now. And it's pretty impressive how she was able to dodge every way he was walking through. She didn't want to do anything with, especially after that incident.

As they waited for their foods, Kyoko just happened to spot him near the entrance. She panicked, her heart picking its pace. She prayed he wouldn't spot her at all.

But Fates weren't on her side.

Ren Tsuruga just _had_ to look at her that minute.

She freaked out and ran.

"Mogami-san!" he called after her. And ran behind her.

Kyoko didn't stop, wishing him to stop following her. She didn't want to deal with him, she just wanted it to go on the way it was going, her dull meaningless life.

Kyoko entered a set, wondering if she could just hide in the backstage. She made a dash behind the stage, praying with all her might that he wouldn't find her.

"Mogami-san**—**AW!"

Her heart dropped as she heard him groan, she came out of her hiding and ran to his side. He was holding his left side, wincing. Looking at him, her fear flew out of the window, replaced with concern. She crouched beside him, ignoring the people that were on the set.

"Tsuru**—"**

**SNAP!**

Ren was breathing heavily as he took the other side and snapped the handcuffs on his right hand. Kyoko gasped as she stared at the handcuffs in horror.

"What have you done, Tsuruga-san! How will I go to TBM? And you have work to do! You can't afford to lose time now! You**—**"

"Calm down, Mogami-san," he said softly, still recovering from the sprint.

"—have so many people depending on you, you cannot disappoint them. You shouldn't have done such a _silly_ thing! If we try to get the handcuffs off with someone's help, someone is bound to complain. Someone would spre**—**"

"Kyoko!"

That shut her up. He willed her to turn and look at him _directly_ in the eye, but she refused to face him. He pulled his free left hand and turned her chin. She glanced down at his hand and gasped.

"You're bleeding!"

Ren sighed, from pain and also from the way she was avoiding him. He was glad he found the handcuffs on the table as he came inside, but he couldn't see properly due to the dim light and managed to collide with the edge of the table. Due to that, a sharp pain went through his side. He ignored that pain and grabbed her hand and snapped the handcuffs on her wrist. But he didn't lose the opportunity to explain his actions.

"Let's go to your dressing room right now before you lose alot of blood." She got up, forcing him to get up too. He sighed, then entwined her hand in his, ignoring her protests as they made their way to Ren's room.

He closed the door behind them, locking it.

"Wh—"

"We can't have someone entering on us, can we?"

She closed her mouth, pouting. He smiled, satisfied that he got her to obey him.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments as Kyoko looked at dressing room searching for a first aid kit.

"It's below the make up kit, on the dresser," he said as he realized that she was searching the kit.

She tugged on their handcuffed hands and pulled him to sit on the chair in front of the mirror as she pulled the first aid kit and opened the box. Kyoko blocked the thoughts of him out of her mind as she hesitantly asked him to remove his shirt to treat the wound.

He removed his shirt and watched her as she wiped the wet cotton on his wound. She was so flustered, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

But then he remembered their last conversation in the car, when she defended that Sho was compassionate. And then there was her hearing the conversation he had with President. They'd heard something crashing outside the open door, and Ruto had confirmed that Kyoko had heard everything. That snake Lory hadn't even tried to help Ren talk to Kyoko. But that didn't matter anymore, He had her attention now.

As she was done, she closed the lid and started staring at the things on the table.

"Kyoko I—"

"What are you going to do about the work you abandoned?" she asked, interrupting him.

He sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you ever going to listen to me?"

She flinched at that. Her eyes hardened at his question, and her thinned into a firm line.

"There is nothing left to say, Tsuruga-san," she said softly.

"Let me ex—"

"Explain what? How you took advantage of me in Guam? How you knew all this time and still played with my emotions? How you found all this a hilarious joke to laugh on? Tell me, Tsuruga-san, did I mean nothing? Was I even lower than a kohai to you?" Tears started to escape as she voiced all the things she felt during all those lonely four months.

"NO! Never! Kyoko you meant a lot to me and you still are. I didn't play with your emotions, I swear!" he said desperately as she shook her head, tears flowing her cheeks. He reached out to her and hugged her, trying to whisper his apology again and again in her ear.

They stayed in that position for a long time, as she regained her composure and pulled away, not meeting his eyes.

"Please, Tsuruga-san. Please help me get out of these handcuffs. I don't think I can handle more pain than I already am. I'm sorry, but I can only take so much," she mumbled, absently fingering the handcuffs.

"No I won't. Not until you listen to what I have to say," Said Ren. No, He wouldn't take no for an answer.

She sighed, closing her eyes and wishing she had never come to Tokyo. Wishing she'd never met him ever.

He took her silence as her way of giving him a chance to explain.

"When I first met you, when we were children, I found you a sweet girl. Those days, were the best days for me. Before everything fell apart. I can never forget them, they are my most precious moments of my life. When I met you again, after so many years, I never thought you were that girl. Until you dropped that stone I gave you. Then I started to realize that you were the same girl, caring and selfless. I didn't want to hurt by revealing that the fairy prince you met so many years ago was a man who had sinned," he said. Now she would know that he wasn't all perfect. She would hate him even more.

"But that doesn't explain why you kissed me in Guam," she mumbled.

He took a deep breath, praying that she wouldn't shatter his heart into tiny pieces. He was prepared for her rejection, ready when she would curse him and loathe him than she was already doing.

"I know what I did was not right. But I don't regret it. If I had done it as Ren, you wouldn't have believed me. And I didn't lie when I said you lifted my curse, you made me free from a burden in ways I could never have imagined. And that was also my most treasured moment. Because," he braced himself, ready to lay out his heart, "I love you, I love you so much, Kyoko. You have no idea," he whispered as he watched her stare at him in disbelief. She shook her head, denying the fact he laid out so openly. His heart broke, he only wished she wouldn't say something that would shatter it into a million pieces.

"But you love someone else! It can't be me!" she said fervently.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry that is the truth, Mogami-san. I understand that you love Sho—"

"Who said I loved that whimp? I still have a lot of hard feelings for him. What I said that day was on impulse. What I really wanted to say was that," she looked at him with those tear filled big innocent eyes at him that made his heart race, "Don't assume things you don't know!"

She looked down, closing her eyes.

"All those months I spent thinking you loved someone else, that you were hurting and that you were not ready for another burden.I tried to suppress my jealousy when any woman would fawn over you, when you would behave gently with other women. I tried to bury my feelings deep when Kimiko used my feelings hinting that maybe you love her. I put my feelings aside even though it hurt. I was so scared, terrified that you would find out about my feelings—"

"Kyoko, are you saying what I think you are saying?" he hoped against all hope. Was it what he thought it was.

She blushed a deep red that reached beyond her neck.

He pulled her chin towards him, forcing her to look into his eyes. He looked at her tenderly, a smile threatening to break out. His eyes pleaded with her desperately to agree.

Her eyes softened and she gave up a battle that had been raging inside ever since she found out about her feelings.

"I love you, Tsuruga-san."

He crushed his lips unto her lips in the most magical kiss she could ever imagine. Her insides melted into her shoes, her brain turning into a mushy mess. They shared a passionate kiss as Kyoko returned his kiss, tangling her free hand into his hair.

They pulled away after a long time, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Kyoko."

She blushed a deep red.

Knock, Knock!

They both snapped their heads in the direction of the door. They both looked at each other, one with horror while the other was annoyed for interrupting their moment.

Ren stood up, pulling her with him. Suddenly, there was a pop sound, with lots of flower petals showering over Ren. Yashiro, Lory and some more people were grinning idiotically. Lory hugged Ren while Yashiro went in fangirling mode. Behind them, two bored people stared at the handcuffed couple.

Ren smiled at the crowd brightly, gripped Kyoko's hand.

"Be ready, Kyoko." he mumbled as he made his way through them.

Then they took off running.

They ran and ran until finally they reached his house. he fumbled with the lock as they both stumbled inside and fell on the floor, gasping for breath.

Kyoko glanced at Ren and almost fainted.

"Ren you are shirtless!" she exclaimed, realizing why the people had fainted as they ran.

He looked at himself and only cocked an eyebrow.

"So what? I don't show my gorgeous body so often. I'm pretty sure you are enjoying looking at me like this."

She gasped, glaring at him.

"Playboy!"

And so they lived happily ever after.

**_The End. _**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hey guys! This was a spontaneous thing, and I really did want to write them both handcuffed. I erased so many scenarios that made them handcuffed to each other, and every one of them was lame and didn't make sense. I almost gave up when I tried again and decided this scenario was sensible. I know the ending is a bit dramatic(Okay, not a little it was a lot more dramatic than it should have been. **_

_**Anyway, I tried my best to follow all the rules as possible. I broke a couple of them(Sorry Wolfdancer, couldn't help it). **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Goodbye! **_


End file.
